My Light
by Kurochan
Summary: It's a special day and Kurama and Hiei seem to be running into bad luck.Yaoi HieiKurama
1. An horrible beggining

Kurochan:Hi it's Kurochan!  
  
Nekochan:And I'm Nekochan!  
  
We made this fanfic thinking of a song.It's our first fic.We hope you like it.We did this in a day and its been revised... It's Yaoi. Hiei /Kurama.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My light.  
  
Fade in to Kurama's room...  
  
Kurama wakes up to the footsteps of his lil' bro...  
  
//STAY IN BED!!!PUH-LEEEEAAAAAAASE!!!!// sobbed the Youko in his head.  
  
Kurama shook his head trying to clear the fog.  
  
'It's THAT Day... Ug.And I have to go to the "Cursed establishment of knowledge",better known as school today,this means I'm gonna need a few THOUSAND bags to bring my presents.' thought Kurama miserably.  
  
"Shuuichi... Barentain Dei Omedetou!!" said Shuu-chan.  
  
"Arigatou and Barentain Dei Omedetou to you too!"   
  
Then he did of one of those tricks that so amused his little brother.   
  
"Look."He showed him his empty hands.  
  
"Wait." He put his hand in his hair and pulled out a seed from his hair.  
  
Showed him the clenched fist and said,"It won't work without the magic words,do you remember them?",trying not to roll his eyes.  
  
And as always he said:"I remember,it's: Kawaii Bara Shuuichi calls you!" but this time he did it with exaggerated movements (sorta like Sailor moon...).  
  
Kurama sweatdropped and slowly seeped his reiki into the tiny seed and soon he was holding a perfect red rose.  
  
"Wow! you HAVE got to teach me to do that!"Shuuichi shrieked.  
  
Kurama giggled at the thought of Youko Kurama in some conservative teacher's clothes and thick glasses "Sorry otouto I would love to but, I can't.." he gave him the rose, and tried to get out of bed.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed.  
  
Thump.  
  
"Shuuichi are you ok?" asked Shuuichi worried.(~That is so strange...)  
  
"Mfffffff..." said Kurama giving his little bro a thumbs up.  
  
'Today is NOT my favorite day!' he thought untangling his legs from the sheet."Go have breakfast Suu-chan."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
'I need a shower'  
  
About 2 hours later....  
  
'Now that was refreshing' Kurama thought as he put on his clothes.Taking long baths was a custom that he had brought back from his past life.  
  
"You're still here? It's nine o'clock! You're gonna be late!" said Shuuichi poking his head at the door.  
  
"NANI?! You're kidding right?!" said Kurama his eyes wide.  
  
"Nope look!" he said pointing at the clock on his dresser.  
  
"K'so!"then he covered his mouth remembering that Shuuichi was there and seeing his eyes widen... "Sorry." Kurama replied as he picked up his homeworks. "Bye,have to go!" he ruffled Shuuichi's hair as he passed by.  
  
"Hey watch the do!" Shuuichi screamed after Kurama.  
  
  
  
Downstairs...  
  
"Bye kasan,in a hurry,no time to talk.Barentain Dei Omedetou!" said Kurama as he ran out the door.  
  
"Uh...bye Shuuichi-kun." She told the blur that was her son.  
  
School...  
  
'Ok I made it at last!'thought Kurama as the held the knob leading to the classroom'  
  
He had practically zoomed by the two blondes that were also late.... one had a huge bow the other a hairdo that looked like if two doorknobs had stuck to her head.(*coughcoughSailorMooncoughcough)  
  
He slowly turned the knob and walked into the room.What met him was awed faces and surprised looks.  
  
Then it broke into whispers.   
  
"Saw that?This proves that he's human."   
  
"Minnamino was late wow!"   
  
"We should mark this day."  
  
"The day is marked already baka and you've haven't given me a present..."  
  
"Mr. Minnamino you're late what's your excuse?"  
  
"Um well.."he started and then blushed as noticed the classroom hung to his every word "I woke up late..."  
  
"Pitiful excuse but you are pardoned for now take a seat.."  
  
'Man that was close a bit more and I would have been sent to the principle.'  
  
//Oh please! Like if any teacher in their right mind would send you to the principle!//  
  
'There's the art teacher...'  
  
//I said a teacher in their RIGHT mind.That man is mad.//  
  
Kurama tried hard not to snicker as he made his way to his seat.  
  
When the class ended it was time for arts and crafts.An guess what they had to draw Minnamino.  
  
'Kuso I forgot it was my turn.'  
  
//Well, they're all going to fail.No one can draw this awesome body to perfection...//  
  
Kurama started when a voice brought him back from his inner erm...monologue?  
  
"Earth to Minnamino! This is what you must wear..." said the teacher as he held up a robe that looked remarkably like Kurama's in his Youko form.  
  
Kurama right eye twitched as he held the robes 'Today is definitely not my best day...'  
  
As he came back in he was met with the same awed glances, with something else...   
  
'Crud I just wanted a regular day,go to school,get chased by rabid fan girls,make perfect grades,leave school,get chased by rabid jealous boyfriends who get pummeled by Hiei,go home,THAT can't be that hard to do!! Why is it that this day is my most unlucky Day?' He could still remember that even in his youko life he had that same problem...'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!'  
  
//Yeah sure blame the demon living in your body don't ya!//  
  
Again he was brought back to reality by the teacher's voice.  
  
"Class did you know that,like Minnamino,Youko Kurama's unlucky day was this same one?...What a coincidence."   
  
Kurama kept a straight face remembering that this was the same teacher that accused him of being Youko Kurama,the fox demon.   
  
...FLASHBACK...   
  
Teacher-YOU ARE A DEMON!  
  
Kurama-Huh?  
  
Teacher-YOU ARE YOUKO KURAMA!!!  
  
Kurama-Wha?  
  
Teacher-I KNOW THE TRUTH YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!  
  
Kurama-Teacher, are you ON something?  
  
Teacher-YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW! DON'T WORRY MINNAMINO I'LL SAVE YOU! FOLLOW MY VOICE!  
  
All of a sudden the teacher held Kurama's head and screamed...  
  
Teacher- I RELEASE YOU MINNAMINO FROM THIS TERRIBLE DEMON WHICH HAS INVADED YOUR BODY!  
  
Then he held a calyx filled with holy water and heaved it at Kurama.Kurama ducked and it shattered against the wall.  
  
Teacher -You have joined it! YOU MUST BE DESTROYED!  
  
He took out 2 stakes out of his jacket and lunged at him.  
  
Kurama -Teacher you don't want to do this!  
  
Teacher -DIE DEMON!!!!!!!!  
  
When he attacked Kurama jumped and kicked him on the back pushing him forwards.Then Kurama sat on his back and placed a painful,constricting, hold on him.  
  
Kurama -Teacher I don't want to do this!  
  
Teacher -ARRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama-Remember you made me do this.  
  
And with that he knocked him out with one swift blow.Then he stood and blushed at the crowd of students and teachers that had formed in the hallway because of 'fight's' loud commotion.He decided to go to the bathroom to clean himself as he acted that fighting with teachers was an everyday ritual.   
  
...END OF FLASHBACK...  
  
'Nut'thought Kurama.  
  
"Let's see if you were Kurama you could...." started the teacher and suddenly....  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!"screamed Kurama as the chair was pulled from under him and he fell backward.  
  
"...fall.This children proves my point..." said the teacher facing the class but noticing that no one was paying attention to his 'amazing' discovery he turned once more and was greeted by the sight of Minnamino's undies.  
  
"Awwwww lookit his undies... How sweet..." snorted Tsukishiro.  
  
"I saw Minnamino's Shorts!" screamed Kisaki before falling into a dead faint.  
  
And so bustled the class...  
  
'Shimatta today is most definitely not my day...' thought Kurama blushing bright red.  
  
//WHAT in the WORLD POSSESSED you to wear TEDDY shorts?!//  
  
SOMEWHERE IN MAKAI....  
  
"Forbidden Child you have come at last!" said the tall man at the table.  
  
"Yeah Mikkaede what do you want?" asked Hiei in a gruff tone "And what will you pay?"  
  
"I see.Still impatient are we?" stated Mikkaede as he searched in his pouch and pulled out a HUGE diamond,the size of Hiei's head....hair and all.  
  
"Hn.Now we're talking." Hiei said placing the diamond in one of his 'bottomless pitt pockets', "So what's the job?"  
  
"Glad you asked,it includes my daughter..." he said motioning to the blonde girl in the corner.  
  
Hiei stared.  
  
"I know,I had her with Mary Sue..." Mikkaede said shaking his head.  
  
Hiei winced.  
  
"What went on in my head? Not only does she look human she's freakin' angelic!!"  
  
"Want me to do her off?" asked Hiei dead serious.  
  
"Would you?! I've tried it all drowning,poisoning,NOTHING works..."  
  
"Have you tried slashing?"  
  
"Daddy is this the nice man that's gonna get my thing back?" said the girl in the sweetest voice.  
  
"Yes hun this is the nice man...."  
  
"Oh!Thank you so very much!" she gave him her most dazzlingly-white-perfect-teeth smile.  
  
"ARRRRRGHHHHH!!! I'M BLIIIIIIND!!!" screamed Hiei in pain,he fell on the floor and twitched.  
  
"And that's why I use the sunglasses..."  
  
AN HOUR LATER...  
  
"Someone stole her soul?" Hiei had been asking for twenty minutes what the job was.  
  
"Nop." said Mikkaede while administrating the eye drops to Hiei's eyes.  
  
"Heart?"  
  
"Nop."Mikkaede gave Hiei a bag of ice.  
  
"Brain?" Hiei placed it on his pained eyes.  
  
"Is that possible to find in that empty head of hers?"  
  
"Well I guess not...so what is it?" Hiei took off the bag of melted ice and threw it in a corner.  
  
"You'll see...the next door neighbors' son took it..."  
  
"The ogre?"  
  
"Yep the one and only just ask for it..."  
  
"What's your daughter's name?  
  
"Flower."  
  
"Riiiiight...I can see where you got the idea of the name...."said Hiei cocking his head to one side.  
  
Mikkaede shrugged.  
  
Ogre's house...  
  
Hiei's outside on the very unkempt yard waiting for some one to answer his knocks....  
  
'Come on open baka'  
  
The door swings open...  
  
Hiei looks up... nothing.  
  
Hiei looks to the sides...nothing.  
  
Hiei looks down...BINGO!  
  
"Um,kid I'm here to get Flower's thing..."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!! THE DOLL'S MINE I TOOK IT"  
  
"Doll?"  
  
"That's what I took..."  
  
'They're paying me millions to get a doll! Mikkaede isn't as smart as I thought.Seriously how hard can it be?"  
  
TWO HOURS LATER...  
  
"Gimme the freaking doll!"  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That's it im tired of being nice...."  
  
Hiei pulled the doll till the kid's arms were extended then he placed his foot on the boys chest and slowly but firmly extended it until...  
  
Plop!  
  
'Bout time' thought Hiei as he stared down at the kid who was now on his butt,'Why are his eyes all watery?...Are those...?...Oh no...'  
  
"Momma!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the kid bawling his eyes out.  
  
'Crap'  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!!!!!!!!????"  
  
Gulp was all Hiei got to do as he stared at the 450 pound mom with a broom in her hand.  
  
'Maybe Mikkaede isn't as dumb as he appears to be....'  
  
Hiei broke into a run but no matter how fast he went it seemed that the ogre was right behind him.  
  
'Oh for the love of-!' Hiei was about to go nitro on her when suddenly she stopped.  
  
'Must have seen who she was messing with...'  
  
Hiei didn't get to finish the phrase when icy wind blew against his back.   
  
"FORBIDDEN CHILD HOW DARE YOU RETURN?!"   
  
Hiei was in Koorime country...   
  
"Kuso today just ain't my day!' he thought as he eluded one icy blast after another.   
  
HOURS LATER...   
  
"I'm here! My reward Mikkaede!"shouted a very bedraggled Hiei.He looked like if he was dragged through a field of spikes and thorns.   
  
"OH you found my dolly..." stated Flower in complete bliss,she looked up,"Ahhhh! Daddy the poor nice man is hurt HELP!!!!" she screamed as she saw Hiei.   
  
"What nice man?! Oh,darling it's only Hiei.What happened to you?"   
  
"You should know... where's my reward?"   
  
"Gimme the doll first"   
  
Hiei threw the doll over to Flower and waited calmly for his Diamonds....   
  
"Well Hiei for all you're trouble you get:A Million Packets Of Instant Noodles!"   
  
Hiei was stunned he didn't move as Mikkaede placed all the Noodles in his pockets.He didn't say a word when he was ushered out of the house.He didn't change his face as he he made his way to Mukuru's castle. He was so surprised he didn't KILL ANYTHING ON BEFORE HE GOT HOME! Then Mukuru asked him a simple question:   
  
"How did it go?"   
  
He went postal...   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!THAT TEME I'LL KILL HIM! "Hiei screamed definitely pissed.   
  
"I guess that it didn't go as planned?"   
  
"If you need me I'll be in my room cursing and beating my head against the wall." shouted Hiei stomping off.   
  
Hiei is most definitely not a happy camper....   
  
As he walks in the room he notices his most recent project...   
  
'When is that day again?' Hiei thought looking at the calendar 'Kuso it's today I better finish these things fast, why is nothing going right today is it my nerves or something?'  
  
...BACK TO NINGENKAI...  
  
'Last hour 'bout time,have to finish my presents' thought Kurama Making plans.He slowly did the locker's combination and got streamed with so many letters that it knocked him down.  
  
'I hate this day....'  
  
Last Period P.E.....  
  
'No!'thought Kurama'I haven't done this since fifth grade.... Dodge Ball'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Kurochan:Okay first chappie of our first story....how bad was it?  
  
*Nekochan:Remember,reviews and caffeine are what keep us alive.... 


	2. I love u all!

This is our second time posting this fic's first chappie(betterer) so we saved the reviews that were given to us by...people. This is our strange little way of saying thank you for the reviews.We even have little remarks n' stuff.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviews For: My light   
  
2002-11-09 1 Anonymous   
  
please write more. - Just did.  
  
2002-11-09 1 Anonymous   
  
Your asking for ideas I can't even figure what that day is.-Well I hope u know by the end of the fic  
  
Naomi Hunter 2002-11-09 2 Signed -Read her stories!!!She's mah girl.  
  
hehee. keep at it!   
  
Naomi Hunter 2002-11-09 1 Signed   
  
hehe, Adorable you two! On to chap two! -Chappie 2 up rewritten and better.  
  
Raye Yuy 2002-08-09 1 Signed   
  
LOL, this is great, please keep at it? -I did and here's the results.   
  
BloodRaevynn 2002-08-06 2 Signed   
  
Well, it's disjointed and somewhat incoherant, but it _is_ funny.  
  
One thing though, it's spelled "Shuuichi", not "Suuichi". -Incoherent is what's best in a story.  
  
Tenshi no Yami 2002-07-16 1 Signed   
  
Ok, you asked for ideas for the next chappie, so here it goes. Maybe, you could make it a very bad dodgeball game for Kurama. Yeah, like, army dodge ball or every one against the demon. (Have that one psycho teach be the subsitute P.E. coach.) And for Hiei....um.....I dunno for Hiei. Hope that helps. Ja ne. -You are the smartest human on this earth THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THIS IDEA!!! You made chapter 2 possible...  
  
Chibi Charlie-chan 2002-06-29 1 Signed   
  
well for all its worth... KEEP IT UP!! YAy!! i laughed my head off! funny funny!more please! -It's worth more than all the gold in the world for us! 


	3. Why do these things Happen?

~Kurochan:Sooooo this is the second part with any luck it won't stink too badly....  
  
*Nekochan:Even though we doubt it....  
  
~Kurochan:Please enjoy this...erm...  
  
*Nekochan:Horrible attempt at funniness?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...IN MAKAI ...  
  
"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!HIEIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"  
  
"Hehehee..." Hiei snickered in a nearby bush,he decided to take a break from the job in his room to do a little prank.  
  
"WHEN I FIND THAT LITTLE RUNT....!!! MY HAIR'S PURPLE FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!"  
  
"Achoo!" perfect timing for a sneeze,just perfect...  
  
'Stupid body.' thought Hiei frowning down at it.  
  
"Aha." said Mukuro incinerating the rose bushes with a madwoman smile on her face.  
  
"Hi Mukuro....It really doesn't look THAT bad." said Hiei feigning innocence.  
  
"Die Hiei." Mukuro raised her weapon high above her head.  
  
Hiei ran.Mukuro ran behind him...with...a...broom...screaming like a banshee.The guards watched as short heir and purple-haired master ran around the courtyard.One laughing his head off the other raving mad.'Perfect discipline my behind' they thought.  
  
Gendo,master of artillery shook his head,he knew it was just 'one of those days'.  
  
...BACK TO NINGENKAI GYM CLASS...  
  
"Ok! Boys and Girls! I'm your substitute teacher for Gym today...." It was the Mad Teacher.  
  
'This is the day from hell...' thought Kurama sighing.'I shouldn't have woken up...'  
  
//Bad luck follows you in the afterlife no matter what...must remember that//  
  
"Well boys today you are gonna play dodge ball... but different..." he finished giving Kurama a glare.  
  
Kurama smiled at him and thought:'Nut' for the second time that day.  
  
//What an ass.//  
  
"This class is everyone against Ku---Shuuichi...."  
  
"WHAT?! You can't do this teacher!!! Not today!"  
  
"Well Minnamino what's so different today from other days?" he said glancing what he thought as slyly. To Kurama he looked as he was suffering from indigestion.  
  
//Or diarrhea//  
  
"I...mmm..." Kurama's right eye was twitching,again.  
  
//Tell him where he can stick those balls up...//  
  
"OK! Get your butts in gear!" the teacher said.  
  
They all stood in a line with Kurama cornered against the wall.Now he really, REALLY wished he hadn't awoken today.He sent a quick prayer to Inari-sama and hoped for the best.The "wacko" blew the whistle and the nightmare started....  
  
"Think fast Minnamino!!!"  
  
...LATER...  
  
Kurama groaned as he dragged himself into the locker room.The pain was unbearable.He needed to train more....  
  
"Whoa Minnamino, you don't look so hot..."  
  
//No shit...//   
  
"I'm alright Genki,I'm just slightly tired."   
  
//TIRED?! EXHAUSTED IS MORE LIKE IT!!!!//  
  
'Oh be quiet it's not like if you did anything!'  
  
//Humph!//  
  
"Well...Minnamino I was wondering if today...."  
  
Genki was cut off by the sound of stampeding teenage neanderthals.  
  
"Man,Minnamino that was an awesome performance out there,those flips were awesome...."  
  
"Yeah it was like watching a ballerina or something..."  
  
"Or something...." muttered Kurama.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh,nothing..."  
  
Kurama was taking off his shirt when he was suddenly pinned from behind.  
  
'Oh for the love of...'  
  
//What IS this guy's mayor malfunction?!Does he want me to sleep with him or something??//  
  
"Aha!!! Legendary Kurama!!! I have you now!!!"  
  
It was the Mad Professor(~If you hadn't guessed by now...).Kurama was seriously considering killing the nuisance,or getting him fired... which ever was easier.Personally he was leaning toward the former.By now all the boys were staring at Minnamino and the teacher.Of course Kurama was spared the embarrassment by the shirt covering his face.  
  
//Whenever you decide to kill him...let me do it//  
  
"Students!!! I shall now prove that THIS,"he said pointing at Kurama, "The one you know as Minnamino Shuuichi,IS the Legendary Youko Kurama!!! Follow me to the truth!!!"  
  
The Madman dragged Kurama out of the locker rooms with nothing more than the infamous teddy bear underwear.Some girls were already outside because their gym class ended earlier than the boys,but anyways...  
  
"Come girls!!! And be part of the truth that you were forbidden to know!!!!" the teacher spewed.  
  
Kurama was hearing all of this and hoping beyond hope that the teacher didn't just say girls.The girls weren't allowed in the boy's locker room so...'Aw crap.' Kurama's face flushed scarlet as he realized where he was.'I really shouldn't have gotten up today.'  
  
//Told you to stay home...//  
  
"Here is the truth!!!!" Said the professor pointing at Kurama's back.  
  
All the students blinked.  
  
"'Scuse me teach,but what the hell are you pointing at?" asked Janice.  
  
"The beauty mark on his back, the same place Youko Kurama had it..."  
  
"I also have one on my butt did Kurama have one there?" said a muffled voice from under him.  
  
"Well, only one of his many lovers would know that," answered the teacher completely missing the sarcasm in Kurama's voice,"The one who stayed the longest,Kuronoe.It is said that Kurama set a trap that eventually killed him...." he was interrupted as he was most unceremonially heaved off by Kurama.  
  
"Kurama DID NOT kill Kuronoe! Kuronoe saved him and gave HIS life up!!!"  
  
"B-but the bamboo..." blubbered the teacher.  
  
"Inari-sama! It might have been a plant but the hell if I placed that trap!! We went into the goddamn tomb stole an ancient artifact of some sort and somewhere in the process the traps were set off! As we ran to the exit,I twisted my stupid ankle! Kuronoe came back and helped me up!! We thought we were out of range of any trap so we rested...All of a sudden I felt a tremor and Kuronoe heaved me to a side mean whiles he got all...shishcabobbed....THAT'S what happened...Kurama did not kill his one and only friend." Kurama said this fast and choked at the last part,tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"And what about his body?" asked Amy quietly.  
  
"He said to leave him there,to go make something out of myself,to live,and to never forget him..." said Kurama solemnly.  
  
"How did y-Kurama die?" asked Mikoni.  
  
"Well after that I spent years wandering.I never stayed at a place for more than two days.Never spoke to a person more than it took me to steal something.I was obviously wanted,everywhere.I was dumb enough...no scratch that...I was depressed enough...I just waltzed into a tavern sat down,no disguise no nothing, and asked for some sake.A bounty hunter,from the Inu-hito tribe,..."  
  
"A dog person?" asked Karina.  
  
"Hai,I loathe dogs.I'm a fox after all...Anywho,to make a long story short.He attacked me.I ran.My heart wasn't in it but,I remembered my promise to Kuronoe,that I would live.That was the only thing that fueled me to go on.He,his name was Taki,how weird is THAT a dog named after something with water...anyways he attacked,I parried,we did the fighting thing...he stabbed me I died.End of story."  
  
"And how did you revive?" asked Yokoshima.  
  
"Well," said Kurama smirking his eyes flashing gold,"Koenma is an idiot.He has a bunch of Oni's working for him right? And if one,just one paper was misplaced,it would create total havoc and everybody would be too busy looking for the paper and placing the blame to care about a wondering soul..."  
  
"What did you do?" asked Genki.  
  
Kurama gave him a toothy grin,a sorta mischievous evil one.His eyes flashed golden and was gone a half a second later."Let's say, that someone opened a window on a very windy day..."  
  
"Ohhh, harsh..." said Jason.  
  
"Nah,accurate.Mean whiles everyone was shitting a brick crossway I slipped into the Ningenkai.Walked around trying to find a woman to be born from.I walked alot.None of them were...perfect enough.Too fat.Too thin.Too hairy.What not.I was going to give up,go back and go to hell.But then I saw Shiori."  
  
"What attracted you to her?" asked Pete.  
  
"Her Smile."  
  
"What?!" they all exclaimed unbelieving.  
  
"I know it sounds silly but it captivated me.She had the most warm smile...I never had a mother ya' know she left me to die...when I saw that smile I felt that that was a smile that a mother should have.I followed her.She wasn't perfect.Not at all what I had in mind.Too humble.Too quiet.I wanted someone almost as perfect as me and rich.So I could be born beautiful and pampered."  
  
"Well you were modest." laughed Rei.  
  
Kurama laughed,wind chimes."Yes I was.So I was about to go and look for someone else when she did something that made me decide she was the one."  
  
"What? What'd she do?" asked Steven.By now everyone was leaning forward.  
  
"She..."  
  
"So!" shouted the teacher,"You admit that you ARE the Legendary Youko Kurama!!!"  
  
Kurama blinked.Looked around and realized what he was doing and what he was wearing.He blushed and tried to cover the underwear with his shirt.  
  
"Sorry." he said as he dashed into the locker rooms.  
  
"Nice going teach."said Karina standing up.  
  
"Just when it was getting to the good part too..." whined Jason.  
  
"You can save your thanks for later when I DESTROOOOOOOYYYY the creature of EEEEEEVIL."  
  
"Whatever dude." said Genki walking back to the the locker room with the rest of the boys.  
  
...MAKAI IN A HALLWAY IN MUKURO'S CASTLE...  
  
"Hiei? Honey,it's time for your tutoring...Hiei dear...Hun...love of my li..." said Mukuro knocking.  
  
"Go sit on a tack Mukuro" said Hiei on the other side of the door.  
  
"HIEI YOU SHORT EMBARRASSING EXCUSE FOR A PERSON!!! GET YOU SKINNY PALE JAPANESE DEMON ASS OUT HERE!!!"  
  
"Leave me 'lone."  
  
"HIEI, YOU DON'T COME OUT THIS INSTANT I WILL DESTROY YOU AND ALL YOUR SPAWN OF EVIL!!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"THAT'S IT YOU PUNY LITT'L IMP YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!"  
  
The door creaked open...  
  
"You know it's hard for me to think of you as threatening when you're holding a plunger and have a face mask on.Ramen?" he offered as he ate.  
  
"......you...will...now...Dieeee..." she said her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"Awww come on who ya kidding? You ain't gonna kill me..." he placed his bowl on the table in his room where it promptly disappeared,"Please you said it yourself...I'm too cute to kill." Hiei said smirking.  
  
"That's just camouflage.You're using the same thing babies do!!!" she screamed at his retreating back.  
  
"Whatever." he said walking off and waving at her.  
  
Hiei walked down to the dungeons where his teacher, a wood Nymph, awaited him.This particular wood nymph was male.Yeah, a MALE nymph.Not that Hiei could say anything,he was a male ice MAIDEN after all.He loathed these classes he found no use in them.Most of them were preposterous like for example: ADDING what's THAT useful for? Hiei snorted and shook his head...this tutoring thing was a waste of his time and of Mukuro's money.He finally reached the dungeon door he was looking for and sighed. 'Well here goes nothing...'  
  
"Ah Master Hiei! It is a pleasure to see you again." said the nymph looking at him with its large innocent green eyes.He licked his lips and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Hello Maxiom." Hiei said shivering at the predatory look Maxiom was giving him.He had already told Mukuro that if he was lost in a "strange" sort of manner to go after this guy first.He reminded Hiei of that guy in the movie that Kurama took him to see over at Genkai's...He could never remember the name.. Ah yes, 'Silence of the Lambs.'.Maxiom reminded him of Hannibal.  
  
"Well Master Hiei,today we are going to touch a special subject."  
  
"Touch?" asked Hiei his eyes shinning showing interest.One thing he liked about this guy is that Maxiom always brought the coolest animals and specimens Hiei had EVER seen.  
  
"I'm sorry Master Hiei, but this time it isn't erm...an tangible object..."  
  
"Oh." Hiei visibly deflated.  
  
"I shall bring that later."  
  
"Perfect!!" Hiei smiled.He didn't even try to mask it.He was giddy with excitement.  
  
"Ok today we're going to be doing some theory on an subject you already must know a whole lot on."  
  
"Philosophy?"  
  
"No...well.."  
  
"Chemistry?"  
  
"Sort of..."  
  
"Science?"  
  
"Well it comes in somewhere.Now be quiet so I can explain.It's S-sex Ed. Class." Maxiom said,eye twitching.  
  
"....Sex...I've heard about that somewhere..."  
  
Maxiom stared at Hiei his eyes bugged out and mouth wide open.  
  
"You ARE joking aren't you master?"  
  
"...Ah yes! Now I remember the Fox told me about it sort of..."  
  
"Um...well tell me what you know..."  
  
"Well see,a girl has to dig a hole right? and then she fills it with water when she does that she gets wet, and that's what the guys want the girl to do.Then you go and get the hardest stick you can find and I guess it has to be hollow because you have to put tadpoles in it so that when you stick it in the hole they come out.Then you have to stick it in and out over and over.And you have to put it in really deep until all the tadpoles come out.That's it."  
  
"Well Master Hiei that is erroneous see t-the boy has a um...part" said Maxiom getting flustered, "and the girl has another."  
  
Maxiom looked up into Hiei red eyes and his light brown cheeks flushed.He tried to continue but,his mouth and his brain were not in coordination.Hiei leaned back and took off his shirt frowning at a hole that Mukuro had made at the back of it in a blind rage.  
  
"S-see men have p-pleasure spots...."  
  
"Pleasure spots?"  
  
Maxiom nodded.  
  
"Do you have any?"  
  
Maxiom nodded.  
  
"Can I touch one of them?"  
  
Maxiom nodded.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
(~Guess what?)Maxiom nodded.(~Exactly)  
  
"Hm...you want me to find 'em huh?" Hiei smirked.  
  
Hiei leaned over the desk and placed one hand on the Maxiom's nape.Moving Maxiom's long white hair out of his way.  
  
"Is this one?" Hiei asked innocently.  
  
Maxiom was in Lala land.Maxiom nodded.  
  
Hiei slid his hand down Maxiom's spine staring into his eyes.He set his hand on the base of the spine where Maxiom's tail came out.Maxiom was in heaven and his brain was mush.Hiei placed some pressure there and Maxiom moaned.Maxiom's face went the color of a ripe tomato,his nose started bleeding and he fainted.Hiei blinked.He got up from his chair and headed to his room shrugging and shaking his head.  
  
'Why do they DO that?'That had been the exact same way Kurama had gotten when he was explaining sex to Hiei.'I mean I didn't even punch him and his nose started bleeding.'He reached his room and headed inside still thinking about this strange phenomenon.  
  
...NINGENKAI KURAMA'S LOCKER ROOM....  
  
Kurama was berating himself over and over as he quickly put on his clothes,'I am an IDIOT!! Stupid, stupid,stupid.Kurama baka!'  
  
Kurama banged his head on the open locker.  
  
"Ow."  
  
'Inari what did I deserve for this?What did I DO?!'  
  
//Other than Pillaging,stealing,raping,murder and torture?//  
  
'That was YOU not me!'  
  
//Oh and lying don't forget lying!!//  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
//You most certainly did not shut up when you were spouting our past...//  
  
'Oh yeah sorry about that,I lost myself....'  
  
//No kidding..//  
  
'It was a mistake for Inari's sake!!!'  
  
//Stupid one...//  
  
'Well,I'm not perfect and neither are you!'  
  
//Who's says I'm not perfect?//  
  
'Fft if you are perfect I'd hate to see someone who isn't'  
  
//That'd be YOU!//  
  
'Why you...'  
  
"Minnamino? You ok?"   
  
Minnamino turned to meet face to face with Genki.  
  
"Hm.I'm fine why do you ask?"  
  
"Well,um...you started moving your arms and making funny expressions and I'll never swear this in front of a judge but I thought I saw you sprout ears and start licking your wrist...."  
  
"Um...I was practicing...."  
  
//See there ya' go lying again..//  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
"For what we don't have a play or anything..."  
  
"Um..."  
  
//Think you idiot think!//  
  
'Well you aren't saying anything that helps!'  
  
"Well never mind,see I wanted to ask you something earlier...." said Genki sitting beside Kurama.  
  
"Ahh yes,what was it about?" said Kurama relieved to be off the subject.  
  
Kurama stared at Genki as minutes passed.He stared and stared and stared and stared.  
  
//What is up with this guy?!It's been five minutes already!//  
  
'Be quiet I've known Genki for years he's a very sweet guy.If he takes this long its bound to be something important'  
  
//His Granma better be dead or something...//  
  
'You are SO mean!'  
  
They waited some more but after ten minutes even Kurama was impatient.He had to go home and finish his gifts.But he really didn't want to be rude to his oldest friend so...  
  
"Excuse me Genki,but what is it that...." he was interrupted by Genki mumbling something."Sorry,but I wasn't able to hear you..."  
  
Genki stared at Kurama with fear in his eyes.He stayed like that for a while and then seemed to muster up his courage.  
  
"I said:'Would you go out on a date with me.'"  
  
'Crap'  
  
//Ditto...//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Kurochan:Sooooooo dija all like it? Thank goodness for spellcheck!  
  
*Nekochan:Remember,the road to happiness is paved with reviews... 


End file.
